Coach Trip
by Quack says the T-shape
Summary: Forced to be seat partners, Sasuke and Naruto ride a rollercoaster of emotions... and the teacups. SasuNaruSasu. Mild KakaIru and ShikaCho. Oneshot. Complete.


**SasuNaru story about sun cream, coaches and love (aka Coach Trip)**

**Disclaimer: **We neither own Naruto, Disneyland, or any of the songs mentioned.

-------------------

Naruto glared at his seat partner, who was sitting there apathetically listening to Crawling by Linkin Park on repeat. It was on so loud that Naruto could hear the words grating his ears. Even though his own mp3 went up pretty high, Sasuke's new and ultra cool I-pod could go up even louder, so that Naruto's Masterplan - the Spirit Never Dies was clouded by 'CRAWLING IN MY SKIN! THESE WOUNDS, THEY WILL NOT HEAL!'.

Naruto had wanted to sit next to someone like Sakura, or Shikamaru, or Chouji. Hell, he'd have taken Kiba. Hell, he'd have taken _Shino_. Well, maybe not. But the point was that he did not want to sit next to Miss 'I-have-no-emotions-yet-I-have-such-deep-wounds' for the _whole bus journey_ to Disneyland. The whole _3 hour_ journey to Disneyland. But because of their surnames both beginning with 'U', the two were seated together.

Naruto gave up trying to listen to his music, and instead focused on Crawling, to which he now knew all of the lyrics to.

Naruto, in his agitation, poked Sasuke, who turned slowly toward him, giving an emotionless look.

"Can you please at least just take it off repeat?"

There was a moment of silence, before Sasuke turned it up louder. Naruto glared darkly, and tried to focus on something else.

Naruto pulled up his giant rucksack, and opened the zip, peering inside. Amongst the sweets, crisps, chocolate, drinks and kunai there was a bottle of sun tan lotion, which Naruto jerked out.

He began to dollop the lotion onto his arms and legs, and on rubbing it in, glanced at Sasuke. Who was still listening to Linkin Park.

"Oi, bastard!" Naruto yelled at him, grabbing the stoic boy's attention. "D'you want some sunscreen?"

"Don't need it," Sasuke replied, before looking away, and reverting his attention back to the emotional song in his ears.

"What?" Naruto yelled. "You're like the palest person in the world, Sasuke! 'Course you need it!"

"I don't burn."

There was a pause. "WHAT? Of course you do! When was the last time you went in the sun? When was the last time you left your house? When was the last time you left the shadows?"

Sasuke turned Linkin Park up slightly higher.

Naruto grabbed at his partner's headphones, yanking them out and glaring at Sasuke. He received an even darker glare in return. It seemed that Sasuke had changed his song, but only three songs back - to One Step Closer. A few people turned around at the sudden burst of music, with the lyrics 'ONE STEP CLOSER TO THE EDGE AND I'M ABOUT TO BREAK!' filling the coach. Sasuke turned off his I-pod, and for the first time, silence.

"You know, Sasuke, maybe if you were less anti-social and actually went outside once and a while, you would burn," Naruto snapped, and Sasuke glared at him.

"Why would I want to do that?"

"Just… just… gah! Put on the goddamn sunscreen!"

"…no."

"You do realise, Sasuke, that there aren't always shadows around for you to hide in," Naruto remarked. "Sometimes you have to queue for rides in the sunshine."

Naruto got a sudden image in his head of Sasuke running erratically between trees, in a vague attempt to stay hidden beneath shadows.

"Tch."

"Right, so you'll wear the lotion?"

"Tch."

"SASUKE!"

"Tch."

"Fine, FINE! I'll put it on you!"

Sasuke gave Naruto a shocked and puzzled look, as a blob of lotion landed on his leg, and Naruto began to massage it in. His hand slowly raised up Sasuke's thigh, reaching the end of his shorts, before Naruto stroked it back down.

During the entire moment, Sasuke remained frozen, before he suddenly snapped the sunscreen off of Naruto.

"I'll put it on myself," he murmured, trying to escape the images he'd begun to get in his head of Naruto stroking numerous lotions on numerous parts of Sasuke's body.

Naruto smiled to himself, leaning back on his chair and relaxing. In a few minutes, the lotion was thrust back into his hands, and then he heard the clicking sound of Sasuke's I-pod being turned back on.

Naruto glanced back over, to see that Sasuke had a smudge of white sunscreen on his cheek, where he hadn't rubbed it in properly.

Wordlessly, Naruto leant forward, so that his and Sasuke's faces were inches apart. Sasuke's eyes widened when he saw Naruto's face pushed up against his, and the blonde's hand trace his cheek, as he began to smooth down the lotion.

Their eyes momentarily met each other's gaze, and just for a second they watched each other. And then -

_DID I EVER TELL YOU YOU'RE MY HERO?_

They both turned and looked at Sasuke's I-pod, before looking back up. Sasuke smirked.

_YOU'RE EVERYTHING I WOULD LIKE TO BE…_

Naruto fell back into his seat, crossed his arms and mumbled, "I prefer Linkin Park…"

_YOU ARE THE WIND BENEATH MY WINGS…_

--------------

As it began to get closer to midday, the coach also began to heat up, and a drip of sweat dribbled down Naruto's forehead.

Frowning, he reached up and switched on the air con, smiling to himself as a soft breeze drifted across his whiskered cheeks.

Suddenly, the breeze stopped, and Naruto looked up to see that Sasuke had turned the switch off.

"What are you doing?" Naruto asked. "Why'd you turn it off?"

"I'm cold."

"WHAT? But you're _sweating_!"

"I'm not."

"Yes you are! Look - sweat!"

"I'm shivering."

"But… but… that's just not true! You're sweating! I can see the sweat!"

Sasuke just turned up the volume further, changing it to Drowning Pool's 'Let the Bodies Hit the Floor'.

Naruto glared and turned the air conditioning back on. Sasuke switched it off. They glared.

After a few more rounds of 'let's-turn-off/on-the-air conditioning', Naruto began to yell at Sasuke. Again.

------------------

After Naruto and Sasuke's argument of 'let's-turn-off/on-the-air conditioning' was dispersed by Kakashi explaining to the raven-haired Uchiha that yes, it was hot, and yes, he was sweating, and yes, it made much more sense to have the air conditioning on, the two boys wordlessly stepped off the coach, glaring toward each other.

As they turned and looked into the car park, both of them blinked in confusion.

"What?" Naruto yelled, turning around to face his teacher. "Where'd everyone go?"

"If you had spent less time arguing and more time paying attention," Iruka - who had been standing extremely close to Kakashi - said. "You would realise that all the students have already entered the Disney Park."

"…WHAT?" Naruto yelled, reverting his attention back to the Uchiha beside him. "You goddamn bastard! It's your fault I can't hang around with Shikamaru, or Chouji, or Sakura-chan!"

"Meh," Sasuke retorted. "Maybe if they were actually your friends, they'd have waited for you."

"Yeah… but… gah! I don't even care! I'm gonna have fun on my own!"

"Actually, no," Kakashi interrupted, stepping between the two teens. "Because of health and safety reasons we can't let anyone go around on their own. I'm sorry - you have to be together."

…

"WHAT?"

"Yeah, so have fun," Kakashi said, smiling down at them. "And remember to meet back up at the coach by three fifteen."

As the two teachers walked off into the park, Iruka asked, "Kakashi, why'd you make up that rule? You do realise they can go around on their own if they want."

"Sshhh… it's more fun this way…"

----------------

"WOW!" Naruto yelled, as they stepped through the front entrance, and into the park. "This place is brilliant!"

"Meh," Sasuke retorted, flippantly.

"Ooh! Ooh! First we have to go on THAT!" Naruto shouted, pointing wildly at the giant roller coaster before him. "With the name of '666: Gateway to Hell', it has twelve loops, three corkscrews, and with a hydraulic launch of 0 - 100 kph in 2.4 seconds, it's faster than anything you've seen before!"

Sasuke, however, was not impressed by Naruto reading from the park guide, and just looked around the park for something better.

"I want to ride on that," Sasuke said, nodding toward Naruto.

"Wait… what?" Naruto yelled, his eyes growing wide. "You want to ride me?"

"Yes," Sasuke said, sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"What… wait… right here?"

"No, I was nodding behind you, you fool."

Naruto spun around, confused by the strange sense of disappointment that overwhelmed him, and saw that behind him was the teacup ride.

"You want to ride on the teacups?"

Sasuke nodded.

"Seriously?"

Sasuke continued to nod.

"Like, no joke?"

Sasuke's nodding ceased to stop.

For a moment, Naruto wondered how Sasuke could nod so apathetically, before asking, "but why?"

"I want to."

"But we're at Disneyland! You can go on any ride you want! Like '666: Gateway to Hell'! Why would you want to go on the teacups?"

"Why not?"

Sasuke walked off at this point, into the short queue for the teacups, and Naruto began to panic.

"Wait! We're not meant to split up! And I don't wanna go on the teacups!"

"Tough."

"GAH! SASUKE!" Naruto yelled, before storming after the Uchiha.

-----------------

Sasuke and Naruto stormed onto the coach at around three forty-five (since Kakashi and Iruka had decided to turn up late, Kakashi - for whatever reason - carrying three gallons of water and receiving strange looks from Iruka), and took their seats in the back of the top deck.

Naruto glared at Sasuke. Because of the Uchiha boy, he had had a completely awful day. They'd managed to go on the teacups (five times), the Little Magic Dragon ride (six times) and It's a Small World (three times). And now, Naruto slammed down in his seat, looking at the key chain he'd bought.

He'd been determined to get at least one picture, yet hadn't planned for this one picture to be of Sasuke staring emotionlessly forward on the teacups, Naruto glaring daggers at him. There were even small children in the background.

Naruto continued to glare. It was so unfair. He'd saved up for ages to go on this trip, and had planned a really fun day, but had spent the whole time with his surprisingly unadventurous partner.

He glanced at Sasuke when he noticed that the music had rapidly changed from Slipknot to 'R-E-S-P-E-C-T - find out what it means to me!'.

"What the hell kind of music do you have on your I-pod?"

Sasuke smirked.

Leaning back, Naruto gazed across Sasuke's legs, and noticed something very odd about them.

"Sasuke, you must be very hot, your legs are steaming!" Naruto commented, frowning confusedly at the sight.

Sasuke, fighting back an urge to smirk, looked down himself, to see there was something that did look like steam coming out of the floor. Then he smelt it - the strong smell of smoke.

"That's smoke," Sasuke retorted, frowning at the lack of a fire. He sat up to actually look around, and could see that the whole upstairs of the coach was filling with smoke.

"What? Smoke? Where's it coming from? Smoke? ARGH! FIRE! FIREEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Naruto leapt out of his seat, running down the aisle to where the teachers were sitting. "THE COACH IS ON FIRE!"

In a panic, the teachers also jumped up and yelled. "STOP THE COACH! STOP THE COACH!" And, as soon as the driver had pulled over on the side of the motorway, it was followed by, "GET OFF THE COACH! EVERYBODY - GET OFF THE COACH!"

There was a moment of silence, before screams erupted the air. People, slightly unable to see everything, began to utterly panic and push and shove down the stairs.

"Quick, everyone off!" Naruto yelled. "Here, Sakura, don't die! GET OFF THE COACH! Yeah - you too Ino!"

In a flurry of madness, the students began to throw themselves out of the doors, and onto the burnt grassland beside them.

Naruto came off last, or so he thought, as he looked back up to see Sasuke strolling casually out of the smoke-filled coach.

"NO! SASUKE!" Naruto yelled, running back on and up to his partner. He raced up the stairs, two at a time, and saw Sasuke at the top, looking completely calm and collected. "WHY ARE YOU STILL ON THE COACH! FIRE! GET OFF!"

"There's no fire, dobe. We'll be fine."

"But - but - where there's smoke there's _FIRE_! GET OFF THE COACH!"

"Meh," Sasuke retorted, beginning to slowly trail down the stairs, Naruto at his back pushing him forward, yelling, "OFF! OFF! OFF!"

As they stepped off, they could see the teachers waiting. A young boy ran over to the grey-haired teacher, tugging at his sleeve.

"Kakashi-sensei, are we gonna die?" he said, his bottom lip trembling.

"Yes. I'm sorry."

The child began to cry, as Iruka turned around and yelled, "KAKASHI!"

"I'm sorry. I thought he had a right to know."

The child continued to cry.

-----------------

Naruto and Sasuke sat crossly on the side of the road, cars passing before them and the sun beating down onto their backs. Sasuke turned to look at Naruto.

"This is all your fault."

Naruto's eyes grew wide. "What? How is it all _my_ fault?"

"I told you not to put the air conditioning on, because it's too much pressure on the bus, but you did, and then the coach exploded."

"You told me to turn it off because you were shivering, while you were sweating!"

"Shut up. The point is that it's your fault."

"But… no! It's not my fault! If anything, it's your fault! Because your loud music caused the sun to conduct heat onto the bus and therefore it exploded!"

"Shut up. That doesn't make sense. Science will not allow your stupidity."

"Yes it will! Your fault - Crawling boy!"

"Be quiet, you waste of skin."

"EMO!"

"Do the gene pool a favour and remove yourself from it."

"… EMO!"

"Your mere existence is damaging to human life."

"……… EMO!"

"Everyone! Stand up! And Naruto, stop calling Sasuke emo!" Kakashi ordered. "We're all filing onto the other two single decker buses. Everyone with a surname A-N, go on bus 1. Everyone with a surname O- Z, go on bus 2. We'll just be like this until we reach the next service station. Right - get moving!"

Naruto grumbled as he moved toward bus #2.

---------------

Naruto noticed Chouji and Shikamaru sitting together, and ran over to join them.

"Quick, move over," Naruto said, budging onto the end. Shikamaru stood and sat on Chouji's lap (almost automatically, you could say…), so that Naruto had the free seat. As he went to sit down, Sasuke came up beside him.

"Dobe, you should give up your seat for those who don't harm human existence."

"No, you should give up your seat for kids, old people and pregnant people. Just because you're hormonal Sasuke doesn't mean you're pregnant!"

"Dobe. Stand."

"Fine," Naruto stood, but didn't move. "But just because I'm standing doesn't mean you can have my seat!"

"That's completely pointless…" Shikamaru pointed out.

"A complete waste of a seat," Chouji agreed. Not that either of them moved to take said seat. They were quite happy as they were.

More people moved to fit on the cramped single decker, and began to moan at Naruto and Sasuke, who were blocking the narrow aisle.

"Move your asses, faggots!" someone yelled at them from the back.

"WHAT?" Naruto yelled, as Sasuke silenced them with a glare.

Naruto opened his mouth to shout insults at them, but then the bus gave an immense jerk, and the two stumbled downward.

Naruto yelled as he fell on something… soft. And warm. Almost snuggly.

"Get the _hell_ off me, dobe."

Naruto found himself sprawled on top of the Uchiha, accidentally straddling the raven-haired boy's hips in a compromising position. He thought he saw a glimpse of a blush cross the Uchiha's face, but put it down to the heat that had filled the coach from having double the amount of occupants on it than it really should have. By now there were so many people that they couldn't move if they wanted to, but Naruto found himself actually quite reluctant to that idea. Sasuke wouldn't admit it, but at the back of his mind he knew that he didn't really mind all that much either. Naruto and Sasuke both realised these facts and glared at each other.

It was the longest five minutes of Sasuke's life. It was hot, and sweat dribbled down Naruto's head, mere inches away from his face. Naruto was on top of him, slightly panting from the heat, sweating profusely, and fidgeting in such a way that Sasuke felt his pants grow tighter and tighter.

And he'd worn baggy shorts today.

By the end of it, as the coach moved to an unsteady stop, Naruto stumbled awkwardly off the Uchiha, unable to meet his eye, and quickly left the coach. He rushed off fast, trying to hide the unsure feelings in his eyes, as Sasuke hobbled slightly behind him, willing himself to calm down.

--------------

Sasuke exited the bathroom twenty minutes later, having sat in the cubicle, staring off into space, pushing away his lustful thoughts. As he moved into the main area, his eyes gazed across the room, and locked with the cerulean ones of his seat partner. For a few moments he couldn't draw himself away, but then eventually broke their stare, and briskly strolled out of the air conditioned service station. Naruto had been with Shikamaru and Chouji. He wouldn't have wanted Sasuke there.

"SASUKE!"

He heard the blonde boy call his name, but kept on walking. He didn't want to see him, let alone talk to him. He still had to think through the new feelings that plagued his mind.

"Sasuke, please wait!" Naruto yelled again, as he followed out of the building and into the heat.

The Uchiha quickened his pace, but still the blonde-haired boy's hand found his wrist, and yanked him round, so that they were face to face once more.

Sasuke held his gaze. "What d'you want?"

"Sasuke, Sasuke I-"

He broke off, not knowing what words to say, so just leant forward and chastely tried to kiss the raven-haired boy. Their lips had barely touched before Sasuke pushed the boy away, and glared hard at him.

"Naruto! How - how could you?" Sasuke stuttered out.

"But- but…I thought-"

"-Well you thought wrong! How could you make a joke about this! You-you…!"

Naruto's jaw fell. "But…Sasuke, I wasn't…"

"Just leave, okay." Sasuke moved and sat down by the side of the road, expecting Naruto to leave. However, within a few seconds, Naruto had sat down beside him. The two boys looked at each other, and Sasuke could see a deep sincerity in the blonde's eyes that he'd never noticed before.

"I would _never_ joke with your feelings," Naruto insisted, before he stood back up and moved to walk inside. As he came up to the entrance, he heard a yell of "wait!" from behind him, and turned to see Sasuke standing there.

"So you mean, it wasn't a joke?" the Uchiha asked, and Naruto quickly shook his head.

"Good," Sasuke replied, as he moved forward toward Naruto's also advancing form. The blonde softly cupped Sasuke's cheeks, before he pressed their lips together for the second time that day. But this time, Sasuke didn't pull away.

"See," Kakashi said to Iruka, the two standing in the service station entrance, watching the scene unfold. "I am a genius."

"Hm, so you planned for the coach to overheat as well?" Iruka retorted.

"Yep. Why'd you think I removed two thirds of the water from the engine before we left?"

"But… you're not meant to do that!"

"Sshhh, look what has come from possibly endangering our lives."

"Hm. Shouldn't we stop them? We _are_ in the middle of a car park."

"Hush," Kakashi said, as he watched the two make out. "It's a beautiful thing."

----------------

Two single coaches arrived to take the extra passengers home half an hour later. Everyone was told that they were allowed to sit wherever they wanted. However, when Sakura approached the Uchiha to express her joy at this announcement, she found Sasuke dragging Naruto onto the bus, determined to get seats near the back.

Having successfully secured seats at the very back of the bus, Sasuke pulled out his I-pod, and watched Naruto do the same. He then saw the blonde's face fall when he announced that "the batteries are dead".

Naruto was still mourning the loss of his mp3 when a headphone was tossed into his lap. Turning, he saw the Uchiha staring straight ahead. Smirking, Naruto lifted it to his ear, and found himself greeted with the sound of:

"'Cause I want it all! Or nothing at all!"

Sasuke reached his hand out so that it lay on Naruto's thigh, as the blonde just gave him a questioning expression.

"Seriously, O-town?" Naruto asked, raising an eyebrow. "Why the hell did you put all this on here?"

Sasuke blushed slightly and looked away, mumbling, "I didn't know how to work it so I clicked a button and everything went on. Now I don't know how to take it off."

"Why the hell were these on your computer, anyway?"

"… Itachi."

"Ah."

Sasuke's head leant onto Naruto's shoulder, and snuggled into his warm skin.

"Air con?"

"Shut up."

------------------------

A/N: Do you know what's sad about this thing? IT happened to us. We were going to the biggest theme park in Britain and our bus exploded. Quack (kinda) was the one who noticed it, by pointing out to our friend that 'your legs are steaming'. T-shape was too dopey to care. And Quack did rub suncream onto T-shape. And Quack did sit on T-shape (since she's seme, after all...). It was actually a really fun day. One of the funniest moments was our burly Australian PE teacher yelling "EVERYONE! GET OFF THE BUS _NOW_!". T-shape woke up then. So yeah, before you say this story is unrealistic, it's totally not. It's not unrealistic, it's improbable...

So anyway, **Sasuke's playlist**:

1. Crawling by Linkin Park

2. One Step Closer by Linkin Park

3. Wind beneath my wings by Bette Midler.

4. Let the Bodies hit the floor by Drowning Pool

5. Slipknot (your choice, any one will do)

6. Respect by Aretha Franklin

7. All or Nothing by O-town (which by the way, is our song. We even have a dance routine. We do it in the libraray at school to scare people. With no music playing...)

Anyway, thank you people! R&R!


End file.
